


Spoilt

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Arguing, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Lust, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Ever since Missy entered the Tardis, The Doctor and Clara just haven't been able to see eye-to-eye.But when Clara loses it, so does the Doctor and he wants her gone ASAP!What will become of their friendship?...who knows ;DShort two part story with smut in part 2 x
Relationships: The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 13





	1. I swore at The Doctor ...

"GET OUT OF THE TARDIS, CLARA!"  
"MAKE ME!" I squared up to him, instantly regretting it. His eyes peered into my soul, making me shake all over. His hands were continuously searching his chest and pockets for his sonic screw driver which he lost earlier today. Even when we fight he can't focus purely on me, can he?

"We are not having this discussion right now. Missy is travelling with us and that is final. Now instead of bursting in and acting like a spoilt child every bloody hour - "  
"SPOILT?!" I cut him off. "HOW AM I ACTING SPOILT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT DOCTOR, IF YOU THINK THAT TRAVELING WITH YOU HAS MADE ME 'SPOILT', THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP! BESIDES, WE ONLU TRAVEL TO PLACES THAT NEED YOUR HELP! I NEVER CHOSE ANY OF THE DESTINATIONS! THERE! WHO'S THE SPOILT ONE NOW?"  
I take a cautious step back.  
Wow.  
Did I just talk back to him like that? By the sour look on his face, I guess that I did. I stood for a minute longer before deciding that I didn't actually have to be here. Just as I went to speak, Missy walked out from nowhere with that infuriating smirk she always has; the kind that screams 'I win again'.  
My blood was boiling.  
That was it.  
I was done.  
"GRRRR!!! I HATE YOU DOCTOR! IM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! YOU WILL REGRET THIS WHEN SHE FUCKS YOU OVER! YOUR JUST TOO WEAK TO SEE IT YET, BUT WHEN IT HAPPENS, DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! AND NOW THAT IM NOT IN THIS STUPID BOX, HOPEFULLY THAT WILL BE A LONG LONG TIME!"  
Before giving myself time to reflect on what I had just said (did I swear at the Doctor?), I quickly swung around with so much anger and made for the exit, passing the doctors coat stand and a shelf full of trinkets on the wall. I lost control and kicked the stand over and knocked everything off of the shelf with a clenched fist. I was so mad at this man, and right now I would do anything to hurt him.  
I exit the Tardis and slammed the door behind me.  
I missed him already, but i dare cry.  
The Tardis was now stationed outside on the grounds of my college campus. I made my way inside into The Doctor's office. I knew what I was doing.  
As soon as I reached the entrance, I turned the knob which made two 'click' noises, and to my suprise the door swung open. I entered and made a careful attempt to close the door quietly behind me.  
'Now' i thought to myself. 'Where did I see him leave that stupid sonic screwdriver?'  
I thought to have a look in his desk drawers. I pulled one open and start to search. As I am doing so, my fingers find a battered photo laying half stuck to the base wood. It was of me on my 25th Birthday. That year the Doctor and Nardole had thrown me a suprise party in the year 3000. Just The Doctor, Nardole and I - good times.  
'Click, click'  
The office door swings open, and there he stands, looking angrier than ever.  
I've seen this look on his face before.  
He is ready to kill.  
Me?  
Shit.


	2. Decisions decisions

I stand up straight and face him, fear taking over my body.  
He reaches into his chest pocket slowly and pulls out the one and only sonic screw driver. 

Great!

"Y...You found it then" i stutter.  
He just nods.

He them begins slowing making his way over to me behind the desk. The slow pace is excruciating painful as I find I cannot move my feet. The whole time he maintains perfect eye contact. 

I was speechless. 

'What are the chances of there being one of those red buzzers under this desk?' I think to myself. 

"So you embarrass me in my own Tardis, and then come into my office without permission?" He asks, half whispering.

My feet now release themselves from the hard floor and I am able to take one step backwards until my butt hits the desk. 'Well done, Clara' I joke mentally.

The doctor now rounds the desk fully and is on the drawer side with me. He goes to close the drawer, but as he does, we both look down at the picture of me. 

That stupid picture. 

He removes the picture and holds it at eye level.

"Good day" he says, and Im sure i see a smile finally grace his face. It was nice to see, even if it was for only a few seconds.

"Yeah, it was" I reply. "One of my favourite days" I return the quiet smile.

"Clara, listen. You know I have no choice but to keep an eye on Missy. And that means that she must stay in the Tardis. I have no choice. The universe depends on it. Please dont make me pick between you both".

At this I feel my gut ready to explode. Did he really just say that?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CHOOSE' ? IS IT THAT DIFFICULT?"

"Clara, I didn't mea..."

"OH SHUT UP DOCTOR! IT DOESNT TAKE A GENIUS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU MEANT! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOUR FRIEND AND YOUR ENEMY?" 

"Clara listen..."

"NO YOU LISTEN! I WON'T STAND HERE AND BE TREATED LIKE CRAP BY YOU! HOW DARE Y..."

"I MEANT THE DECISION BETWEEN KEEPING THE WORLD SAFE BUT LOSING THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON THAT I KNOW! YOU! THATS WHAT I MEANT!"

I was speechless. I began to stutter. "D...don't you dare backtrack like that. Don't change your words, Doctor. You said what you said. I know what you really meant, and that wasn't it"

The Doctor's face turned sour once again. He took a step forward, closing the gap between us.

"Clara Oswald, don't you dare tell me what I meant or meant not to say". 

His breath was hot on my face. 

On my lips.

We stand there stairing into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. 

It felt electric.

It felt right.

Yet there was a slight pain invloved. It hurt how beautiful he was.

How handsome.

He would never be mine.

He could never be mine.

What a horrible thought to have.

Suddenly his hand cupped my chin and caressed it ever so softly.

"Oh Clara" his face softened. "You have absolutely no idea how amazing you are".

Something wet fell onto my cheek - a single tear.   
Was I really crying?

Was this really happening.

Before I knew it, the Doctor was slowly bringing his lips to mine.

He was merely inches away before BANG!

The office door bursts open and in walks none other than the troublemaker herself. The reason for all the shouting with the Doctor.

The reason I nearly just kissed him.

Damn her!

Missy.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here!" She giggled. "Not interrupting, am I?"

I could have killed her.

A fire reignited within me and I lost it.

"Now she's out" i exclaimed. "Are you going to chase her?"

The Doctor watched Missy furiously, as he knew that she knew all too well what she had just walked in on. 

What she had just ruined.

I was done.

I removed myself from the Doctors embrace, walked around the desk and out of the office door. 

As I passed Missy, I heard her say "Looks like I win again!". 

We would see about that.  
The real test now was to see if the Doctor would come after me or deal with Missy.

Deep down I knew that Missy was dangerous and that he would have to sort her our first before chasing me. But still I felt jelous that it had to be this way. After all, Missy was quiet gorgeous when she played on it.

I decided to go home and wait until nine tonight.   
'Thats six while hours' i thought to myself. 

'Surely he will come to me...right?'

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this so far! Just getting back into the swing of things, but have soooo many fresh ideas! Also taking story requests x


End file.
